


Do Not Disturb

by mikkimikka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, not incest but kind of, whatever that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimikka/pseuds/mikkimikka
Summary: Japan isn't the cute kid China used to know. And yet...---on discord i said this as a joke:china boring holes into kiku's back from across the room.kiku whips around, "what!?"china just huffs, "you used to be so cute. what happened?"and thus this was born!
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 40





	Do Not Disturb

The smell of the cigarette smoke brought China out of his light sleep. He hadn't even realized he'd dozed off but he wasn't surprised. He had the habit of drifting away after sex.

Shifting against the soft sheets, China raised his head, looking towards the window. Japan was seated there on a stool, one leg tucked beneath him. Japan hadn't slept, he never did. Instead, he sat staring out of the window at the streets of Tokyo, one hand on his knee. He raised his cigarette to take another long drag, neglecting to turn at the sound of China's rustling.

China wasn't embarrassed by his nakedness in the way his younger brother was. He pushed the sheets off his body and stretched out, flopping against Japan's mattress and letting every part of his body experience the coolness of the night air wafting in with the breeze. He scratched at his belly, satisfied, and just stared.

Japan, on the other hand, was tense. China could see it in the way his back muscles moved through his shirt. He'd been naked as well, but in the time China had slept Japan bathed. He was dressed in his pajama pants and a white T-shirt. His hair was wet, dripping all over his shoulders and floor. Japan didn't seem to mind.

What he did seem to mind however was the way China's eyes never strayed from him. Finally, he turned. The only indication of him being bothered by the way China presented himself was the way his eyes briefly flicked down over his body in irritation before snapping back up to his face. Cigarette pulled back from his lips so he could speak, his honey-brown eyes remained impassive as he stared at the other nation. 

China felt cheeky. He ran his fingers across his chest and stuck out his tongue.

Japan grimaced, “What?”

China sat up then, crossing his legs.

“You used to be so cute,” China pushed some of his long hair from his eyes. “What happened?”

Japan's frown deepened but he turned away again towards the window to finish his cigarette. China knew Japan hated it when he brought up the past. Whether it be good or bad, the other nation did everything within his power, not to straight-up deny it, but just pretend like it was something that didn't happen. China hated that about him.

“I ran a bath. The water's still warm for you.”

“Ah, so you do care.”

China slid out of the bed and stepped over his clothes. He slid his arms around Japan's shoulders, feeling how much he's filled in over the years, though Japan's frame was still smaller. China let his nose press against the space where Japan's jawline began. The wet hair smelled of lilacs but the cigarette smell was working to overpower it. The warmth of his bath still wafted from him but he shuddered when China kissed him there.

“I want to hold you,” China whispered against the shell of Japan's ear.

Japan didn't reply. He finished the last of his cigarette and then rearranged himself on the stool so that both of his legs were down in front of him. He pulled Yao gently by the arms forward and coaxed him to stand between them. China allowed himself to be moved and when he looked down at Japan his hair spilled over his bare chest.

His left arm circled around China's waist. His right hand raised to tease at his nipple before he leaned forward and took it into his mouth. China responded by threading his fingers through Japan's wet hair, wringing out droplets between his digits.

China didn't resist when Japan's hands began to wander. He leaned forward, accepting as Japan's fingers dipped into the crevice of his ass, still sensitive from their previous activity. He had wiped up a little with a towel afterward but he was still soft and slick, enough so that Japan was able to slip his finger in.

“I just said I wanted to hold you,” China spoke against the crown of Japan's head.

Still, he didn't stop Japan from prodding him with a second finger; Japan pulled him even closer so that China's bare body melded with his clothed one. Japan looked down and China knew he was staring at his cock. China thrust back against the fingers, sighing a little, and Japan reached out to press a thumb against his soft dick.

“You're not cute at all. You know I like cute things,” China's breath hissed as Japan squeezed him and then pulled.

“Hmmm.”

Japan pushed China back against the Window sill. The legs of the stool did not scrape, Japan was the type conscious enough to have socks on each little leg. He moved down to his knees and breathed directly on the head of China's dick. He rubbed at China's thighs with his hands and nuzzled his nose against him.

“Stop teasing!” China kicked Japan away with his knee, pushing him to the side.

Japan almost fell to the floor but caught himself with his arm. China used that opportunity to walk away. He bent down, picking up the clothing that had been discarded earlier. When he glanced back at Japan he was getting back on the stool. Settling himself down again, one leg tucked under the other.

“You're so annoying.”

“You're still here,” Japan retorted, turning back towards the window.

China said nothing else and retreated into the bathroom. His head was a mess of sentimentality and he hated that he always got that way but Japan never did. Or at least, not outwardly. He always looked at him with those stoic eyes that pretended as if they knew everything when really it was just that he didn't care.

China didn't get it. He was a masochist to allow himself to get involved and the one thing he was grateful of was that South Korea still didn't know. He'd never let him live it down. It may be the 21st century, but Japan was still a common enemy.

As he considered these things, China scrubbed himself with Japan's soap, making generous use of the toiletries. He was pleased when a huge glob of the expensive-looking shampoo slid down the drain. It was the least Japan could do for him. China rinsed all the way through before replacing the showerhead and then pulled back the lid of the bath. He was met with a gush of steam signaling that as usual, his little brother had made the bath hot enough to boil a crab.

That was fine, however. China didn't mind it every once in a while anyway.

After a long soak to reset his mind, China reentered the room, dressed only in his underwear, ruffling his hair with a towel.

“I'm getting hungry,” China blabbered as he went to Japan's closet. “Want to go to Lawson?”

Japan was sitting just as he had left him though now he was scrolling through his phone. He didn't even spare China a glance.

“I'm not in the mood.”

China rummaged through the closet and pulled out the hairdryer and returned to the dresser where there was an outlet.

“Really? You're not hungry? I always get hungry if I don't sleep by a certain time.”

China turned on the blow dryer and anything Japan replied got swallowed by the sound. He saw from the corner of his eye as Japan got up from his seat and moved to the bed. When finished he took a moment to put the dryer back where he'd gotten it from. With a sigh, he slid the closet door closed. Turning he eyed the bed and Japan was under the sheets with his back towards him still scrolling through his phone.

“I'm turning off the lights.”

China didn't wait for Japan's reply. He flipped the switch and then got into the small space in the bed Japan left for him. Japan was used to sleeping alone, so he had to knee him in the back to get him to scoot closer to the wall.

Japan did so.

“Yong Soo is at the game center.”

Shifting in the darkness, China was able to sit up just enough to see a picture uploaded onto Korea's Instagram account featuring Estonia, Iceland and America. China rested his chin on Japan's shoulder.

“Ah, so that's what he ended up doing,” China said.

South Korea invited him to dinner that evening but China declined. They were supposed to be sharing their hotel room too, but China ended up coming here like he always did when there was a world meeting in Japan as if it were a good idea. But it was still better than spending time with Korea. His other brother was better off making more friends his age, hanging around with other nations would make him more cosmopolitan. He'd already spent too much time with China before, was too clingy.

Japan put away the phone then, leaning over to place it on a nearby desk and then returning to the comfort of his sheets. China turned his back to Japan then closed his eyes, ready to get some sleep. Japan, on the other hand, seemed to get a renewed burst of energy. He turned in the bed, pressed his body against China's, and began touching him again. He pushed China's braid out of the way so he could latch his lips to his neck.

It was rough and accompanied by the nip of teeth serving as a direct contrast to the soft way China had embraced him earlier. Japan would leave a mark, they both knew, but Japan probably didn't care. Even if nations talked, what did it matter in the grand scheme of things? If they mind their business what would be the implications of China and Japan sleeping together anyway. Neighbors did it all the time. Ignore history and they were just people.

So then why did China feel a strange pressure building in his chest? A weighty emotion threatened to burst if he let it. He swallowed thickly and turned his head so that his lips could meet his brother's. Japan kissed him in earnest, rutting against China's ass already half hard. China wondered if Japan was like this with other nations too or if this facsimile of passion was just for him only. He wondered but was afraid to know.

The bottle of lube had rolled over to Japan's side of the bed during their first session. Lucky that they kept it on hand. Japan wasted zero time sticking his slicked up hand down the back of China's underwear. China assisted him by just taking the only article of clothing he wore off.

When Japan began to finger him, China raised a leg and turned his head into his pillow flushed. Japan kissed his hair, his ear, his jar. He called him beautiful in his own language, not Japanese like how they took to speaking for the past hundred or so years. He only used it with him now like this, during sex. It caused China's chest to contract but he couldn't allow it to burst and flow out. That would be bad.

He clung to his pillow instead as Japan replaced his fingers with his cock. He concentrated on the sound of the cars on the streets below, not the slapping of their skin. Japan lapped wetly at his neck, sucking and biting at a single spot. Eventually, he slowed his pace, pulled out and flopped onto his back. He guided China's leg over him, forcing him on top.

“Not only do you not feed me or let me sleep, but you're also going to force me to do the work?” China groaned.

His words didn't match his actions as he slid Japan back into him careful to keep the condom in place. He began to rock and then bounce. After awhile Japan began rolling his hips and then sat up to pull their bodies together. He panted hot breaths against China's bare chest before lifting his head to kiss him once more, all tongue.

“Good. You're so good,” encouraged Japan in Chinese.

Why did it sound so good coming from his mouth? China's fingers twisted against the fabric at the back of Japan's shirt as his kisses reached another level of desperation. The motion of Japan's hips felt good, very good indeed.

They stayed that way, close together, breathing each other's breaths, moving in tandem in a deliberate rhythm. China wanted to focus on nothing but this physical moment, to not be disturbed by any other concerns and so that's what he did. He knew it was real, the feel of Japan's body melding with his.

Suddenly there was a shift. A low moan emitted from the back of Japan's throat as he changed their position pushing China onto his back. China's legs flew into the air and Japan caught them with his forearm, lifting them up. His other hand guided his dick back into China's hole, which gobbled it back up greedily.

He was close. China knew because this was how Japan liked to do it the most, with his knees pushed to his chest. Japan resumed his pace, a bit quicker this time, licking at the soles of China's feet causing his toes to curl.

“Stop!” China kicked at Japan's face.

Japan grabbed China's foot, holding it in place as he sped up his pace. His brow furrowed in concentration, mouth open before he let out a string of desperate words. Then he came, hips stilling as he filled the condom.

A beat of silence in the room as Japan held his breath and then finally a loud sigh as he let it out and pulled away. China's legs fell to the mattress. His hands reached down to stroke his dick as Japan moved out of the bed to grab a towel and take off the condom. China watched as Japan cleaned himself up, wiping the sweat off his body and the fluids from his pelvic area and thighs.

China whimpered as he watched, his breath hitched and eyelids fluttered as he came. Japan threw the towel he was using over China's body and muttered under his breath something about being all dirty again. China's eyes narrowed feeling a bit of anger as he wiped off his own spunk. He cursed.

“Who told you it's OK to treat your big brother this way?”

Japan's lighter created sparks in the night.

“You.”

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for making it to the end! i just want to say this actually takes place i guess the same time as "City Pop" my Estonia one shot fic. So if you wanna know what south korea was doing while this was happening check that out!
> 
> i love how china is being so hypocritical here about korea. anyway, i won't talk more about this fic although this is making me feel like I probably have more I'd like to say about nichu in the future! until then... please let me know if i tagged this incorrectly! thanks for reading and comments and criticism are definitely welcome. I love feedback. thanks again!


End file.
